Compressible electrical connectors are well known in the computer, electronics and aerospace industries. These compressible electrical connectors comprise a plurality of wires or traces photographically etched or otherwise formed on a thin flexible film. The film is then wrapped around a core which may be formed from a suitable elastomeric material. There are a wide variety of such molded compressible electrical connectors supplied by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. under its trademark "AMPLIFLEX".
In a typical product application, one or more "AMPLIFLEX" compressible electrical connectors are disposed between a respective pair of PC boards, thereby making the desired electrical connection between the respective circuit elements on the boards. As the boards are clamped together, the elastomeric core of the compressible electrical connector is compressed.
However, the equipment often requires a relatively large spacing (or height) between the respective boards, as for example, 0.400 inches (or roughly 10 mm.). As a result, the compressible electrical connector may become bowed or distorted, thereby compromising the structural integrity and electrical continuity of the overall assembly. Moreover, the equipment manufacturers often require loose or "sloppy" tolerances in the spacings between the PC boards.
Therefore, it would be very desirable to accommodate these relatively large spacings and wide tolerance ranges without incurring engineering and production problems resulting in increased costs. The cost of the elastomeric material, itself, is also an important factor to be considered.